rolikefandomcom-20200213-history
The Dragons Order
The Dragons Order is an ancient secret society that bases its beliefs around the protection of Greater Dragons. History and Morals "The sanction of life born of Eterra is our number one priority, violence should be used only as an absolute last resort" The Dragons Order based their beliefs after the behavior of the Greater Dragons. The great creatures were benevolent protectors and under no circumstanced would harm any life that was born in the realm of Eterra. The members of the Dragons Order saw this as noble, yet naive, as it was life born of Eterra that caused the Greater Dragons to become extinct. The Dragons Order was ultimately founded under the prospect of defending Greater Dragons from native threats that they would not defend themselves against. The most notable enemies of the Greater Dragons and the Dragons Order were the numerous Poacher Clans that ruthlessly hunted and re-purposed Dragons into weapons and armor. Ranks and Trials Nyr The first step into joining the Dragons Order was first being sought out by a Klo or higher. One cannot look to join the order, they must be invited. After being formally invited, they must pass a ritual that deems whether or not they wish to join the Order for the right reasons. They must then complete the Nyr trials, which consist of basic education on the history and morals of the Order. They must also show that they are capable defenders through action on duty. Once they have proven that they are ready to become a Klo, they will be given the advancement by a group of Klo, and Eldri or the Keeper them self. Klo This rank begins by choosing which specialty the individual wishes to be apart of. This rank also gives members the right to conduct training for other members and get access to special protocols and request an audience with the Eldri's council and/or the Keeper. The Klo are also trusted with conducting missions and proposing advancements within the order. Eldri The Eldri, aside from being leaders of the five specialties within the Order, are also the acting government and advisers to the Keeper. They are leaders of their own fields and govern specific areas within the Order. The Eldri's council is organized by the Claw, and looked over by the Keeper. In most traditions, there are only five members who can hold the rank of Eldri, one being the Claw. Claw: The second-in-command to the Keeper, he delivers the verdict of the Eldri's council and is responsible for the protection of the Kastyle he governs. Keeper of the Kastyle The leader of those in the Kastyle of the country's Dragon's Order. The Keeper of the Kastyle must listen to the Eldri's council and abide by their unanimous votes, but other than that, this individual is responsible and has the right to make the final decisions within the Order. In most traditions, the Keeper selects his successor while he is alive, but also Keeper's can also be elected democratically through Kastyle elections. In most cases, the Claw is appointed as the interim or permanent Keeper after the passing of the previous Keeper of the Kastyle. Specialties The Dragons Order consist of five specialties which Nyr can choose to advance into. Tonicers Specialize in providing healing services and learning how to conduct medical aid in the field. These are the doctors of the Order, as well as chemist and scientist. Scholars Specialize in deciphering ancient knowledge and artifacts, as well as understanding how to use it if possible. These are the librarians and academics of the order. The knowledge they decipher is mainly provided by the Seekers and used to benefit all specialties of the Order. Empirics Specialize in producing weapons and armor for the rest of the order, as well as revolutionizing magic techniques and weapon forms. These are the craftsmen and blacksmiths of the Order. Seekers Specialize in locating relics and areas or peoples that require aid from the Order. A sub priority of the Seekers is to locate the whereabouts of any surviving Greater Dragons. These are the scouts and adventurers of the Order. Wardens Specialize in combat and defending the Kastyle. These are the warriors of the Order and are commanded by the Claw. They are also heavily responsible for the sanction of dangerous relics collected by the Seekers or other members of the Order. Skills and Training All Nyr of the Order are required to master the basics of the five specialties, and with their understanding of the base skills, they will be able to choose what they category they will specialize in. Physical Training all specialties require a base capability of acrobatic and stamina training. This includes intensive physical, unarmed combat as well the ability to operate in diverse environments. Magical Training Weapon Training Academic Training